vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Crypto
Summary Crypto-137 is the protagonist of the Destroy All Humans franchise, and an anti-hero to boot. He is a clone of the original Cryptosporidium, and was sent to Earth after his predecessor, Crypto-136, was captured and killed. He holds a grudge against the humans for this, and refers to them as "monkeys". He is sarcastic and cynical, and prefers intensely violent solutions over those including finesse. He, like other Furons, do not understand human society incredibly well, as many nuances go over their heads. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, possibly higher | 8-B, 8-A with the Quantum Deconstructor Name: Crypto, Crypto-137, Cryptosporidium Origin: Destroy All Humans! Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown, he is merely a clone of the original Cryptosporidium, who was alive eons ago Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis (Can lift giant mechs and vehicles), Mind Manipulation, Mind Control and Possession (Can possess the body of a person via Body Snatch ability), Telepathy, UFO Mastery, Firearm Mastery, Forcefield Manipulation (via Shield), Limited Matter Manipulation (Certain weapons directly alter the state of matter), Shapeshifting (Can take the appearance of any being it sees or has seen), Limited Biological Manipulation (Can implant its own DNA into other beings, and extract it via the brain stem; can use implants to increase stats and abilities), Flight (via Jetpack), Infection (Can turn humans into zombies via Zombie Gun), Electricity Manipulation (via weapons), Plasma Manipulation (via Plasma Blaster), Explosion Manipulation, Energy Manipulation/Projection, Empathy Manipulation (Can affect human's emotions to stun them with petrifying depression via Gloom Gun), Summoning (Of meteors via Meteor Strike weapon), Plant Manipulation (Via Venus Human Trap weapon), Size Manipulation (Can shrink almost anything via Shrink Ray), Time Manipulation and Time Stop (Can temporarily freeze time via Temporal Fist), Temporary Stun Inducement (Can stun every person in the world for a short period of time via Mind Flash ability), Illusion Creation (Can create an illusion of disguise into the minds of surrounding humans via Holobob ability. Can summon a small holo-pod unit which can be used to distract anyone via Gastro), Black Hole Creation (Via Black Hole Gun), Regeneration (Mid-Low, can regenerate from severe gunshot wounds in mere seconds), Enhanced Senses, Stealth, Sound Manipulation (Can mimic the voice of a foe he has heard before), Sleep Manipulation (Can induce sleep into hypnotized opponents), Technological Manipulation | Flight, Sound Manipulation (Can fire sonic attacks that decimate buildings), Radiation Manipulation, Limited Quantum Manipulation (via Quantum Deconstructor, which causes targets to undergo a shift in matter), Homing Attack and Explosion Manipulation (Can shoot missiles that home in on targets), Energy Projection, Healing Attack Potency: At least Building level+ (Vaporized some cows), possibly higher (This was done in extremely early game, while later he gets weapons that easily vaporize large groups of people) | City Block level (Turned a tank to ash), Multi-City Block level with Quantum Deconstructor (Destroyed a large stone building) Speed: At least Peak Human with Transonic reactions (Can easily outrun peak human government agents, can react to and dodge gunfire/missiles) | Sub-Relativistic (Flies to and from the Mothership) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Easily lifts huge mechs and trucks) | At least Class 100 (Ragdolls M1 tanks casually) Striking Strength: At least Class KJ (Even physically he states he can rip humans limb from limb) | Unknown Durability: At least Room level+, possibly higher (Can survive tank rounds to the face and missiles) | At least Large Building level+ (Can tank tons of anti-aircraft missiles) Stamina: Average | Dependent upon fuel Range: Dozens of meters with most weapons, Planetary with Mind Flash ability | Dozens to hundreds of meters with most moves Standard Equipment: Various weapons including his shock gun and disintegrator ray, jetpack | None Intelligence: Above Average, though not scientifically inclined he does outsmart generals and the general populace of America Weaknesses: Highly susceptible to drowning, cannot hypnotize foes if they are aggressive towards him, requires rest after using mental abilities for too long, maintaining a shapeshifted form requires getting mental strength from nearby creatures | Low ammo for attacks such as Quantum Deconstructor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Comedy Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Clones Category:Vehicle Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Launcher Users Category:Gun Users Category:Matter Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Biology Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Stealth Users Category:Sound Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Technology Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Healing Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Destroy All Humans Category:Possession Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Summoners Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Size Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Hologram Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Plant Users